ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Better of the Best
This is like the closed "The Best of the Best". There are now categories (like Best Fire Alien, Best Original Omnitrix Weilding character). But still, the rules: *NO voting for yourself *NO editing the polls Series categories There are four categories in the series, which are: *Best Ben 10 sequel- Best series that continues Ben's adventures from UA *Best Alien with Omnitrix series- Best series with a non-human with an omnitrix *Best new kid with Omnitrix- Best series with someone new (and human) getting a trix *Best Non-Omnitrix series- Best series without the main character having an Omnitrix What is the best Ben 10 sequel? Ben 10: Multi-Trixes Ben 10: Master Weaponry Ben 10: Eternal Forms Ben 10: Omnifinity Ben 10: Tennyson Force What is the best series with an alien having a trix? Simien 10 Shade 10: Evolutions Fred 40 Sonorosian Adventures Mad 10 What is the best series with a different kid getting a trix? Ren 10 Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed Evan Billion Stan 14 Len 10 What is the best series without an Omnitrix? Omni-World Plumbers Ironic Days The Earl (he has a trix but he barely uses it) Remember Celestial? Alien Categories There are five alien categories, which are: *Best Strength Alien: Best alien who's main ability is super strength *Best Speed Alien: Best alien who's main ability is super speed *Best Omnipotent Alien: Best alien who has lots and lots of powers *Best Fire Alien: Best alien who's main ability is controlling fire *Best Random Alien: Best alien who has random and unusual powers Who is the best fanon strength alien? Crushtacean Georock Clawnourmous Reptillian Dividend Who is the best fanon speed alien? Fastfloat Lightyear Cannonman Velocityraptor Gashangel Who is the best omnipotent fanon alien? The Ultimate Alien Atom Ssengnithon Rockoustic Hypothesis Who is the best fanon fire alien? Pyrology Eruption Het Waylighter Scorch Who is the best fanon random alien? Ek The Percolating Coffee Guy Poop Paradoxiclean Platypie Best Character categories There are three categories in best character: *Best original Omnitrix weilder: Best original character that wears an Omnitrix *Best comedic character: Best character in a comedy show *Best allie: Best original character allie for an character Who is the best original Omnitrix weilder? Simien Ren Jonathan Evan Shade Who is the best comedic character? Ditto (Omni-World) Cibus (Plumbers) Clifford (Ironic Days) Bob (Random 10) Selu (Splix 10) Who is the best allie to the main character? Goopie (BTUAM) Zynon (Simien 10) George (Kurt 10) Candy (Tennyson Force) Eye Guy (Omni-World) Best Villain Categories There are 3 categories in the best villain things. *Best Main villain: Best villain the appears regularly every episode in the series/season *Best minor villain: Best villain the appeared once or twice in the series *Best Villain's henchman: Best henchman of a main villain Who is the best fanon main villain? Paparo (BTMT) Zyrokks (Simien 10) Kael (Stan 14) IAX (JUU) Prime Kevin (Kurt 10) Who is the best minor villain? Phobius (Simien 10) Prisoner 700 (Stan 14) Melvin The Hypnoduck (Plumbers) Ockitalusion (Evan Billion) Dr. Frogkisser (Ren 10) Who is the best villain's henchman? Set (Simien 10) Zeno (BTMT) Larberec (Den -10) Fly (Random 10) Droid #00056/Bob (Ren 10) More polls soon! Category:Contests